guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Absolver Ironhide
Template!!! Can somebody guide me to somebody else's user page with an easy-to-use character template that they are willing to share with others please? Absolver Ironhide 17:24, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :First things first, Welcome to Guildwiki! I found this template easy to use. All you have to do is copy/paste and fill in your own information. Feel free to take a look at my userpage to see how it would/will look. I hope this helps. Chibi Moon Shadow 17:42, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you for the warm welcome, and thank you for your assistance as well. There seems to be an error somewhere however; can you help me figure this problem out please? Absolver Ironhide 18:16, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :::The "Class" parameter needs to be a single profession. It looks like you can list his secondary profession(s) with the "Secondaries" parameter. —Dr Ishmael 19:16, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Great, fixed (for the most part), thanks. It appears that it is unable to be altered however. I tend to place less importance on heroes, but can not simply replace those fields with some other fields such as quotes and whatnot. Any suggestion on how (and if) this is possible? Absolver Ironhide 19:27, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ::While I appreciate Chibi Moon Shadow's helpullness, I would like a character template that I can customize and stylize to my likings, can anybody help please? Absolver Ironhide 19:53, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :::You can copy that template to your own userspace (to "User:Absolver Ironhide/CharacterTemplate", maybe), and then you can customize it however you wish. There's also this one, which is actually based on mine, which I based on a couple others, and I designed it to be more free-form from the start. It's a full-page template, though, so if you wanted to have all your characters on one page, you're better off copying smaller ones like Kirbman's or Ruricu's templates. —Dr Ishmael 20:24, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::The Doc beat me to it. I was going to suggest Ruricu's. It's should be easy to work with, and all you have to remember to do to make it work (from what I've seen) is to put Ruricu before the /Character in the begining of the template after you copy it over. As for character templates that is the extent of my knowledge so I don't think I can be of much more help. Good Luck! Chibi Moon Shadow 20:36, January 22, 2010 (UTC) At the end of the template, the Canthan Explorer (or what ever the title is) you need to add 2 (two) more } to the template to fix it. So it would look like: Canthan Explorer}}}} If you don't understand I can quickly fix it for you, I don't edit others userpages unless they give permission. Also just b/c it's bugging me... Idle (what you used) means not moving. The correct spelling you would want to use is Idol. Chibi Moon Shadow 20:30, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :::: Feel free to edit away bro. Absolver Ironhide 20:57, January 23, 2010 (UTC) All the corrections have been made. But the pet part seems to be linked back to another page, how do I edit it? Absolver Ironhide 21:41, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not skilled enough in wikicode to figure out how to edit that part. Sorry. I do know though that if you don't need it you can delete that line...leaving the pet= part and the Animal Companion box will go away. I wish I could be of more help. Chibi Moon Shadow 22:16, January 23, 2010 (UTC) ::It's a subpage inclusion. The curly braces mean "include the contents of the specified page onto this page;" the slashes ../.. in the page name indicate a subpage. So if you want a pet box for your page, you would just make your own subpage (User:Absolver Ironhide/Pet, for instance) and change that line to include your subpage instead, then copy Qelsi's subpage to start yours. ::If you don't want a whole box like that for your pet, you can just replace the inclusion with whatever you want, or leave the parameter blank. —Dr Ishmael 22:41, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Uploading Images!!! Is there some sort of copyright rule or whatever that I am to follow when uploading an image? Absolver Ironhide 19:49, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, it should be self explanatory on , screenshots of guildwars are always allowed, other images are subject to copyright and fair use restrictions, it's always ok to upload your own work, as long as you put it under an acceptable copyright notice. If you have further questions, ask here, and I'll get back to you RandomTime 19:53, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 03:29, December 1, 2010 (UTC)